fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Shrike
Overview Operation Shrike is a military campaign against the Tau Empire. The operations was originally designed by the chapter master of the Blaze Ravens, Dante Seraphon. In the aftermath of the Ty'ros Campaign in 981.M41, the Blaze Ravens dispatched the 8th Company, commanded by Captain Arrus Talon, to remain behind enemy lines to reek havoc in a guerilla campaign. They would destroy waystations, raid merchant fleets, asassinate tau commanders, and do everything in their powers to be a thorn in the Tau's side. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Gathering Allies For more than two years the 8th Company fought their guerrila war. The chapter master was pleased with the 8th company's preformance and soon began to understand the potential of this. Word came that the Ethereal, Aun'Rho was still developing his new weapons and tactics. It was apparent that the Tau still intended to continue preparing the Tau Empire for a 4th Sphere Expansion. Dante realized that Tau expansion will soon become a grave threat to the Imperium, only a concentrate offensive could hope to drive them back. Dante designed Operation Shrike in order to cripple tau expanision on all fronts. He sent envoys to neighboring chapters, anyone who would listen, to join the operation. Envoys were sent even to the Ultramarines, but they declined. The Azura Tridents were the first to accept and sent their 6th Company. The Exodus Chapter, devoted enemies of the Tau, actually sought them out and demanded to be a part. Dante would not refuse such willing allies and the Exodus sent their 1st Company. The Blood Talons and Praetorfactors also accepted and sent their 2nd and 7th companies respectively. Dante was a little hesitant to allow such a belligrant chapter like the Praetorfactors join at first, but in enemy territory that would not be a problem. News of the operation gained the attention of the Adeptus Mechcanicus who took a stake in it. Rather than send any troops, they "gifted" the taskforce with new weapons to test in the field, the EMP and the Shatterburst Torpedo. Ordo Xenos also caught wind of the plan and certain factions also contributed aid. They gave the contact information of several imperial-loyal contacts and undercover inquisitors behind enemy lines. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Reeking Havoc In 983.M41 the Taskforce set off and successfully infiltrated Tau borders. They would rely on guerrila tactics to reap as much damage as possible. Direct and prolonged engagements were strictly forbidden by Dante, only raids and strikes against targets. For the Tau, the first sign that there were raiders in their borders was the sudden spike of merchant shipping raids. Within the first six months, three merchant fleets were totally destroyed and a further six reported being attacked. Merchants shipping wasn't the only things being attacked. Simultaneously Waystations were being destroyed one by one, stretching supply lines in some sectors critically and cutting off communications in others. In 985.M41, they launched their first major raid. Taskforce Shrike targeted a seaside Ethereal city called Aun'sar'de for attack. An attack their would be damaging to morale. The Azura Tridents were selected to undertake the task of raiding the city itself. Other companies would provide distractions and be ready to provide support if nessecary. The Tridents stealthly infiltrated the planet and dropped into the sea. Walking along the sea bed, they approached Aun'sar'de totally undetected. Then at sunrise they emerged from the sea and completely sacked the city. Exactly twenty-five minutes after the attack began, they retreated and vanished back under the waves. Fifteen minutes later, the first Tau reinforcments arrived to find the enemy was gone. Later the Tridents met up with their transports and exfiltrated from the planet with no casualities. After the raid on Aun'sar'de ---- Casualties (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) After the losses endured by the Taskforce, the Azura Tridents and the Blood Talons withdrew their forces. Even the Exodus was forced to retreat to prevent further lossess, but they and the Tridents swore to return. Only the Blaze Ravens and Praeterfactors were still operational but without further reinforcements the Operation was put on hold. Second Wave Dante wanted Shrike ''back up and running as soon as possible however it would take seven years to rebuild without taking shortcuts. The Azura Tridents made a suprising comeback as new recruits were being inducted even as they returned. Alongside with them were the Praeterfactors. Sadly the Exodus Chapter was out of the picture. But Dante did want to send only three companies, two of which contained newer brothers. Envoys were again sent out and this time the Iron Scorpions answered. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Current Status Currently Taskforce Shrike is still behind Tau lines and still fighting. Commander Icefire continues to hunt the Taskforce to end their attacks but has yet to catch them. Immensly pleased with the success of the operation, Dante hopes to rally more chapters to the cause. With luck, he hopes to launch an eventual strike of T'au itself, hastening the end of the Tau race. Taskforce Shrike Taskforce Shrike is the driving force behind the operation. It is a coalition of several rotating disparate space marine companies dedicated to the operation. Eigth chapters are currently participating in Operation Shrike. Each one devoted one company and a single strike cruiser. However in order to remain swift and mobile, only four companies are on duty at one time. Participants *Blaze Ravens - Devoted the 8th Company. Was the original participate of Operation Shrike. **Vanguard Strike Cruiser; ''Hand of Ares ***100 Marines ****1 Terminator Squad ***1 Stormtalon Squadron ***1 Stormeagle Squadron ***Predator Squadron ****4 Predators *****2 Predator Annihilators *****2 Bellicose-pattern ****2 Land Raiders ****4 Whirlwinds ***Multiple Vehicle Squadrons ****1 Land Speeder Squad ***4 Dreadnoughts *Azura Tridents - Devoted the 6th Company. **Vanguard Strike Cruiser; Azure Blade ***'96 Marines ****1 Terminator Squad ****1 Scout Squad ***4 Land Raider Crusaders ***2 Dreadnoughts *Exodus Chapter - Devoted the 1st Company. **Heavy Strike Cruiser; Decimator ***100 Marines ****Four Assault Squads ****Two Devastator Squads ****Four Tactical Squads ***8 Predator Annihilators *Blood Talons - Devoted the 2nd Company. **Strike Cruiser; Sericus ***100 marines ****Two Bike Squads (five astartes per squad) ****Three Assault Squads ****One Terminator Squad ****Five Tactical Squads ***3 Land Speeders *Praeterfactors - Devoted the 7th Company **Strike Cruiser; Imperatoris Materis *** 100 marines ****Four Assault Squads ****Four Tactical Assault Squads ****One Devastator Squad ****One Terminator Squad ****One Scout Support Squad ***1 Modified Land Speeder (Captain Icarion's personal Land Speeder) *Iron Scorpions - Devoted the 3rd Company **Strike Cruiser; Rune Lance II **(Company on standby for drop-pod support when required by other Astartes Companies) **200 Marines *24 Sky Brother (Assault Marine) squads, 5 per squad *8 land speeder squads, 5 per squad. Intended for reconnaissance and basic assault squad fire support. (Set on low-grav threshold for precise and quiet manoeuvrability in cramped environments.) *10 Whirlwinds for fire support. To be dropped via Thunderhawk Transporters. *5 Dreadnoughts (Called from various companies for the operation) (MORE TO FOLLOW) Commanders The Taskforce is commanded by ---- *Blaze Ravens - Captain Arrus Talon *Azura Tridents - Captain Aran Deimos *Exodus Chapter - Captain Decimus *Blood Talons - Captain Galael *Praetorfactors - Captain Novah Icarion *Iron Scorpions - Iron Champion Oran Dzorhuus Equipment The Taskforce is armed and equipped with the tools they will need to operate from behind enemy lines, far from aid and resupply. Factions from within the Mecanicus and Ordo Xenos have taken an interest in the Operation and have assisted in arming the Taskforce. The Taskforce's fleet composes mostly of Strike Cruisers of varying classes. Most vessels are standard Strike Cruisers, but their are several Vanguard Strike Cruiser among them. The Exodus Chapter brought along their Heavy Strike Cruiser, the Decimator. All contributing chapters have supplied a force of Thunderhawks for aerial support, both gunships and transports. The Blaze Ravens also contributed a squadron of Stormtalons and Stormeagles for close air suppport. Among the Blaze Ravens contributions are a squad of Terminators, four dreadnoughts, and a fairly small but very diverse host of armored vehicles. The Azura Tridents 6th Company contributed a Terminator Squad and four Landraiders. The Iron Scorpion's 3rd Brotherhood is a primarily assault orientated forces, making their contribution augmented by Drop Pods, Land Speeders, and five Dreadnoughts are counted amonst their number. *'Shatterburst Torpedo '- The Shatterburst is a experimental thermobaric torpedo designed for orbit-to-ground attacks. On impact it explodes, but a mere micro-second later a secondary charge detonates causing a massive wave of air pressure that levels builds instantly, leveling whole cities. *'''EMP Torpedo - Another recent weapon developed by the Mechanicus undergoing field testing. The weapon is designed to impact ships, space stations, or surface targets and denonating a concentrated nuclear warhead. But the main function is to unleash a massive EMP, disabling ships, space stations, and cauing black-outs across entire regions. Battles Battles Taskforce Shrike has already launched several raids into Tau space. They have asassinated several commanders and ethereals, destroyed several cities, raid merchant fleets, and continue to destory waystations. First Wave *'Raid on Aun'sar'de' - In 985.M41, the Azura Tridents raid a sea-side Ethereal City of Aun'sar'de. They rose from the sea and ransacked the city before vanishing back under the waves before any response could be formed. *'Ambush at Nemean Prime' - *'Death of the Blackstar Twins' - *'Raid on T'olku '- The Blaze Ravens launched a raid on the T'olku Sept, aiming to kill as many Ethereals as possible. They succeed in killing important figures before having to retreat. *'Battle over Nea'sal' - During a raid 990.M41, Taskforce Shrike is lured into a ambish over the planet Nea'sale. The Tau lead by Commander Icefire hope to catch the Taskforce and annihilate them. Several strike cruisers were damaged and the Tridents, Blood Talons, and Exodus chapter took heavy losses. The Taskforce successfully escapes and survives but is some participants are forced to withdraw. Second Wave *'Sinking of Por'la' - in 997.M41, the Azura Tridents attack and sabotage the floating city of Por'la. It sank under the waves and the entire population drowned. *'Fall of Kor'phan' - The taskforce strikes a Air caste Orbital City of Kor'phan. They capture it and sabotage it's trajetory, causing it to collide with the planet's moon. *'Destruction of the Ky'ran Shipyards' - *'Destruction of O'ra Research Lab' 999.M41- Third Wave Quotes Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Space Marines Category:Military Operations Category:Battles Category:Military conflicts